1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to rubber composites for tire treads and a tire in which the rubber composites are applied to a tread section.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, it has ever increasingly been contrived to attain reduced fuel consumption of an automobile, as compared with the past, considering a demand for energy saving and the reduction of an environmental load. Especially, this shows a marked trend toward the further reduction of the rolling resistance, particularly in tires. As rubber composites for tire treads, it has been known ones where silica is mainly utilized as filler and which contain less total filler contents composed of carbon black and silica than what are usually used, in order to reduce a rolling resistance of a tire adopted thereof (e.g., see Patent Document 1: Unexamined Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2008-88236).
It is said that such rubber composites for tire treads effectively decrease the exothermicity due to their little filler contents, which contrives to reduce the rolling resistance.
However, the reduction of the filler contents in the rubber composites for tire treads newly entails a problem that the tread section suffers from low stiffness, resulting in degradation of braking performance.
Accordingly, it has been heretofore longed for the advent of rubber composites for tire treads capable of contriving to reduce the rolling resistance while keeping good braking performance.
Thus, an objective of the present invention is to provide rubber composites for tire treads and a tire applied to the tread section able to achieve both the reduced rolling resistance and the ensured good braking performance.